Between Love and Friendship
by Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby
Summary: Tao menyukai Chanyeol dan meminta bantuan sahabatnya, Baekhyun u/ membantunya mendekati Chanyeol. Tapi pd akhirnya Baekhyun malah menyukai Chanyeol. Bagaimanakah kisah percintaan & persahabatan mereka? #bad summary# TaoRis, BaekYeol are here
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Cast : Baekhyun (**_**Yeoja**_**), Chanyeol (**_**Namja**_**), Huang Zi Tao (**_**Yeoja**_**), Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris (**_**Namja**_**), and other cast**

**Genre : Romantic, friendship, school life**

**Length : Two shoot**

**Warning! : Genderswitch, ngaco, alur gak jelas, gak mutu, **_**and**_** tomcat #ralat# typo(s) yg pastinya bertebaran di mana-mana**

_**Annyeong**_**! ^^ Balik lagi dgn ff baru,, hehe… Oh ya, kemarin ff ini pernah di publish sm **_**hoobae**_** Lalla di FB, jadi Lalla bukan plagiat ya… Udah, gak mau banyak bacot. Silahkan menikmati(?) :D**

**.**

**.**

**This Genderswitch fanfict**

**.**

**.**

**If u hate the genre of this fict or the casts in this fict, please don't read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Baek Lalla Chan Present**

**.**

**.**

**Between Love And Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**Happy read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Baekhyun _oennie_!" panggil seorang _yeoja_ bermata indah kepada seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang berjalan mendahuluinya. Mendengar namanya di panggil, _yeoja_ itu langsung membalikkan badan.

"Tao-_ah_…" ucapnya kaget saat melihat sahabatnya sedang berlari ke arahnya. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, _yeoja_ itu berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa…_oennie_ meninggalkanku…hah?" tanya Tao dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"_Mian_, tadi aku…" belum sempat omongan Baekhyun tuntas, Tao sudah memotongnya.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara! Ayo kita pergi sekarang nanti kita bisa terlambat." Tao langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun sahabatnya dan mulai mengajaknya berlari.

"Eh?" Baekhyun langsung kaget tapi ia mengikuti saja sahabatnya itu berlari.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Akhirnya…sampai juga…" ucap Tao saat sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, malah semakin terengah-engah karena ia berlari dua kali.

"Kau…kenapa mengajakku berlari? Bukankah…kita belum terlambat?" tanya Baekhyun yang sama terengah-engahnya.

"Tunggu…aku mengambil nafas…dulu…" ucap Tao. Ia mengatur nafasnya beberapa menit, begitu juga Baekhyun.

"Baiklah…" ujar Tao setelah mengambil nafasnya.

"_Okey_. Tao-_ah_, kenapa tadi kita sangat terburu-buru? Bukankah gerbang di tutup lima belas menit lagi?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi penasaran. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Tao memerah saat pertanyaan Baekhyun selesai. Ia langsung menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tao-_ah_, _waeyo_?" tanya Baekhyun bingung kepada adik kelasnya itu. Baekhyun melepaskan kedua tangan Tao dari wajahnya. Ia menunduk menahan malu. Baekhyun langsung kaget.

"Tao-_ah_, apa kau…sedang…jatuh cinta?" tanya Baekhyun kaget. Tao tidak menjawab, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun karena malu.

"_Ya_! Tunggu aku!" Baekhyun langsung mengikuti Tao berlari.

Tao terlihat berjalan pelan menusuri koridor sekolah.

"_Ya_! Apa benar kau sedang jatuh cinta? Ayo ceritakan!" Baekhyun menjadi penasaran. Dengan malu-malu Tao pun mengangguk. Baekhyun terbelalak sangking kagetnya.

"Siapa orang beruntung itu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Saat Tao akan menjawab, tiba-tiba Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, dan Jong In lewat di hadapan mereka. Tao menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Baekhyun yang melihat Tao menunduk malu gara-gara Chanyeol Cs lewat langsung melongo bingung.

"Apa kau menyukai salah satu laki-laki dari kelompok tadi?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol Cs sudah melewati mereka. Tao mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

"_Nugu_? _Nugu_?" tanya Baekhyun penuh semangat. Sebelum Tao menjawab, tiba-tiba bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"_Oennie_, aku masuk kelas dulu ya! Nanti saat jam istirahat temui aku di atas atap sekolah." Kata Tao seraya langsung berlari menuju kelasnya.

"_Araseoyo_!" seru Baekhyun.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Baekhyun masuk ke kelasnya dan langsung duduk di bangkunya di barisan tengah. Ia membaca buku geografi sambil menunggu guru mereka memasuki kelas. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol Cs memasuki kelas. Mereka masuk dengan suara yang gaduh sehingga menganggu Baekhyun yang sedang membaca buku. Baekhyun pun melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang di bacanya dan menatap Chanyeol Cs.

"_Aigo_, bukankah salah satu dari laki-laki itu yang membuat Tao jatuh cinta? Tapi siapa?" gumam Baekhyun seraya memperhatikan satu persatu anak-anak dari grup Chanyeol Cs. Menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Baekhyun memperhatikan mereka, Chanyeol, si ketua dari grup langsung berkata padanya,

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau terus memandangi kami?" tanya Chanyeol sewot kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tertangkap basah langsung salah tingkah.

"_Anni_, aku hanya…" Baekhyun bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Kenapa? Kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Sehun ikut-ikutan sewot. Baekhyun hanya menunduk, tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Tiba-tiba Heechul _songsaenim_ masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua murid langsung duduk di bangkunya masing-masing termasuk Chanyeol Cs.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau suka dari Chanyeol itu? Dia tidak ada menariknya. Dia juga bukan anak yang baik." Komentar Baekhyun setelah mendengar cerita Tao. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di atas atap gedung sekolah.

"_Aigo_ _oennie_, siapa bilang Chanyeol _sunbae_ itu anak yang tidak baik? Dia itu adalah anak dari kepala donator di sekolah kita."

"_Mwo_?" Baekhyun memekik kaget. Tao pun mengangguk.

"Tapi tetap saja dia bukan anak yang baik." ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Memang _oennie_ tau dari mana?" tanya Tao yang sedikit kesal karena lelaki yang di sukainya di cela oleh sahabatnya.

"Dia kan sekelas denganku." Jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"_Mwo_? _Jinjja_?" tanya Tao bersemangat kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengangguk mantap.

"_Kyaaa_!"Tao langsung memekik kegirangan.

"_Ya_! Jangan teriak-teriak!" omel Baekhyun.

"_Mian_…" Tao langsung menutup mulutnya. Mereka terdiam beberapa detik.

"Jadi, Chanyeol _sunbae_ itu sekelas denganmu _oennie_?" tanya Tao kemudian.

"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya Tao _saeng_?" Baekhyun mulai geregetan. Tao pun tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu aku mau minta bantuanmu."

"_Mwoya_?"

"Tolong bantu aku mendekatinya."

"_Mwo_? Apa kau gila?! Aku bisa-bisa mati berdiri jika harus berhadapan dengannya."

"Memangnya kenapa _oennie_? _Oennie_ tidak akan tatap muka dengannya, hanya saja kau harus menyelipkan sesuatu ke dalam tasnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Nanti _oennie_ tau sendiri." Tao mulai senyum-senyum bangga.

"_Aish_, _michigesso_!" batin Baekhyun.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun bersiap memasukkan sekotak coklat dari Tao ke dalam tas Chanyeol. Saat ini semua murid sedang ada di luar kelas karena memang sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Chanyeol Cs juga sedang berada di luar kelas.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan menuju bangku Chanyeol. Ia memerhatikan sekitar, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat aksinya. Ia segera memasukkan sekotak coklat yang di balut dengan pita berwarna merah muda ke dalam tas Chanyeol. Dan tugasnya pun berjalan lancar. Setelah selesai memasukkan sekotak coklat itu, ia segera bergegas keluar kelas untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya dan juga melaporkan bahwa misinya selesai.

"_Saeng_!" seru Baekhyun mengagetkan Tao yang sedang duduk sendiri di taman sekolah. Sentak Tao terperanjat.

"Ya! _Oennie_!" Tao kesal saking kagetnya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum memelas (?).

"_Mian_…" Ucapnya sok imut.

"Kau kenapa _oen_?" tanya Tao bingung setelah Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayo tebak kenapa?"

"Kenapa ya? Apa jangan-jangan misinya berhasil?" tebak Tao.

"Yup! Benar sekali! 100 untuk _saeng_ku." Ucap Baekhyun senang. Tao memekik senang dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"_Ya_! Tao-_ah_…" Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah _saeng_nya itu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Uhm, apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol kaget saat melihat sekotak coklat di dalam tasnya. Sentak sahabat-sahabatnya mendekatinya.

"Wah jangan-jangan itu adalah hadiah dari fans rahasia mu." Tebak Sehun.

"Apa ada suratnya?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol pun mengangguk setelah melihat ada secarik kertas yang tertempel pada pitanya.

"Ayo cepat di baca!" desak Jong In. Chanyeol pun menurut.

"_'Sunbae, coklat ini khusus ku buatkan untukmu. Ku harap kau menyukainya.'_ " Chanyeol membaca isi suratnya.

"Wah, gadis ini begitu misterius." Ucap Jong In.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau dia adalah seorang gadis?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tentu saja dia adalah perempuan Sehunnie. Mana mungkin ada laki-laki yang mengidolakan Chanyeol sampai memberinya coklat seperti ini."

"_Pabo_! Bagaimana kalau dia setengah perempuan dan setengah laki-laki?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ih, apa yang kalian bicaran?" tanya Chanyeol jijik saat mendengar perkiraan fansnya yang setengah perempuan dan setengah laki-laki itu.

"Bisa saja kan?" tanya Sehun kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"_Aish_, kalian semua _pabo_!" ucap Kris seraya mencibir.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Keesokan harinya, Tao berpenampilan lebih menarik. Rambutnya yang panjang ia gerai dan membuatnya sedikit bergelombang dan memakai bandana berwarna putih yang sangat manis. Wajahnya ia buat seimut mungkin (?).

"Wah…Tao-_ah_. _Neo neomu neomu yeoppo_!" puji Baekhyun kagum saat melihat Tao yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Gomawo_." Ucap Tao senang.

"Apa kau berdandan seperti ini untuk menarik perhatiannya?" tanya Baekhyun menggoda.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Tao malu-malu.

"Wah! Dia pasti akan kagum melihatmu."

"_Jeongmal_?" tanya Tao sedikit tidak percaya. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Tao menjadi senang.

"_Oennie_, aku butuh bantuanmu lagi." Kata Tao kemudian.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Tao tersenyum mengingat rencananya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Saat itu adalah jam pelajaran Fisika di kelas 3-2, tapi Donghae _songsaenim_ tidak mengajar hari itu karena sedang sakit. Baekhyun duduk sambil membaca buku di bangkunya sementara Chanyeol Cs sedang berbincang-bincang.

Di kelas 2-1 juga guru Geografi, Leeteuk _songsaenim_ tidak masuk karena ada rapat di luar kota. Itu menjadi kesempatan bagus bagi Tao dan juga Baekhyun untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

Tao keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan menuju kelas Baekhyun. Ia berjalan dengan sangat anggun. Saat memasuki kelas 3-2, semua pandangan tertuju padanya, termasuk Chanyeol Cs dan juga Baekhyun.

"Wah…_yeoja_ itu manis sekali…" gumam para _namja_ di kelas itu.

"Siapa _yeoja_ itu?" gumam murid _yeoja_ di kelas itu.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah dia bidadari yang turun dari langit?" gumam Sehun.

"Dia sangat imut…" timpal Jong In.

"Wajahnya juga manis dan cantik. Matanya juga indah." Ujar Kris.

"Bukankah dia itu Huang Zi Tao?" tanya Chanyeol kepada teman-temannya.

"_Molla_…" jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Sepertinya dia memang benar seorang bidadari." Kelompok Chanyeol Cs terus bergumam.

"_Annyeong_ Tao ^^!" sapa Baekhyun kepada sahabatnya.

"_Annyeong_ _oennie_!" balas Tao seraya tersenyum manis.

"_Aigooo_, senyumnya itu manis sekali…" puji Jong In.

"Jadi dia temannya Baekhyun?" tanya Kris.

"Mungkin juga." Jawab Sehun. Mereka bertiga terus terkesan dengan kecantikan Tao.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Tao dengan nada bicaranya yang lembut dan sopan tapi masih terkesan imut.

"Aku sedang membaca buku. Apa di kelasmu sedang tidak ada guru?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao pun mengangguk.

"Ayo kita hampiri dia!" ajak Jong In kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka pun langsung menghampiri Tao kecuali Chanyeol. Ia malah berpura-pura sedang membaca buku di bangkunya.

"_Annyeong_ Tao!" sapa Sehun bersemangat.

"_Ne annyeong_ _sunbae_!" balas Tao senang.

"Kau datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun ya?" tanya Jong In sok akrab.

"_Ne_…" jawab Tao seraya tersenyum.

"Senyumnya manis sekali…" batin Kris. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan." Kata Tao.

"Oh ya benar. Namaku Kim Jong In. Kau bisa memanggilku Jong In atau _oppa_. Kau juga bisa memanggilku _changi_." Kata Jong In seraya tersenyum.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" tanya Sehun marah kepada Jong In.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah?" tanya Jong In bingung.

"Apa maksudmu _changi _itu? Dia bukan kekasihmu kau tau?! Dia juga mungkin tidak sudi untuk memanggilmu _changi_." Kata Sehun sewot.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Jong In langsung memukul keras kepala Sehun. Sehun hanya meringis dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Hey sudahlah _sunbae_! Tidak usah bertengkar!" lerai Tao. Jong In hanya mencibir Sehun. sementara Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah aneh anggota grup Chanyeol Cs.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun atau _oppa_." kata Sehun memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan, aku Huang Zi Tao. _Oppa_ bisa memanggilku Tao." Tao memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Apa boleh kami memanggilmu _changi_?" tanya Jong In. Wajah Tao langsung merona.

"_Ya_! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Sopan sedikit!" ujar Sehun kesal. Baekhyun hanya mencibir.

"Uhm, _sunbae_…" ucap Tao seraya mendekati Kris yang berdiri di belakang Sehun. Sontak Kris menoleh. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat menatap mata indah dan wajah manis Tao.

"Apa boleh aku tau nama _sunbae_?" tanya Tao.

"Uhm, tentu… Namaku…namaku Wu Yi Fan…kau boleh…memanggilku Kris." Jawab Kris gugup.

"Oh baiklah Kris _sunbae_." Tao tersenyum.

"Ya Tuhan…senyumnya itu manis sekali." Batin Kris. Ia menelan ludah sangking gugupnya.

Tao menatap Chanyeol yang sedang duduk sendiri sambil membaca buku. Dengan anggunnya dia berjalan mendekati _namja_ jangkung itu.

"_Annyeong sunbae_!" sapa Tao. Chanyeol langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Tao.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"_Anniya_. Aku hanya ingin akrab denganmu." Jawab Tao lembut.

"Kau Huang Zi Tao kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_N-ne_…" jawab Tao senang. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol akan tau namanya.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan denganku di sekitar taman?" tawar Chanyeol kemudian. Tao membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"_A-araseoyo_." Jawab Tao senang. Ia pun berjalan di samping Chanyeol. Ia menatap Baekhyun lalu mengedipkan matanya menandakan misi mereka berhasil. Baekhyun membalas kedipan mata Tao dengan tersenyum. Dada Kris terasa sesak melihat Tao berjalan bersama Chanyeol. Ia merasakan cemburu yang teramat sangat. Entah mengapa Baekhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kris.

"Wah, Chanyeol itu beruntung sekali ya…" Jong In menjadi iri.

"Iya. Ingin sekali aku berjalan bersama dengan Tao." Timpal Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar gumaman anggota Chanyeol Cs.

"Kenapa aku merasa cemburu?" batin Baekhyun dan Kris bingung.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Chanyeol dan Tao duduk berdua di taman belakang sekolah. Mereka hanya terdiam, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Berkali-kali Tao mengatur nafasnya karena gugup. Ia terus menunduk agar Chanyeol tidak menyadari kegugupan yang sedang menyelimutinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"_Anni_…" Tao menggeleng cepat. Chanyeol pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Tao-_ah_…" ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Hm?" Tao mengangkat wajahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tao pun terkesiap.

"_Sunbae_…" ucap Tao pelan. "Apa dia akan menciumku?" batin Tao. Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya beberapa centi. Tao menunggu bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya. Tapi ternyata…

"Apa ada sesuatu di mataku? Rasanya perih sekali."

Gubrakkk. Tao yang sudah teramat senang menjadi lemas saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin mata _sunbae_ kemasukan debu." Ucap Tao seraya memeriksa mata Chanyeol.

"Mungkin juga." Jawab Chanyeol. "Aduh perih sekali…" ringis Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Aku punya obat mata. Pake insto! (?)" Tao mengeluarkan sebotol kecil insto dari kantung seragamnya.

"Wah insto yang iklannya tukang ojek kelilipan itu ya?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menerima insto itu.

"Hah? Tukang ojek kelilipan? Perasaan bukan tukang ojek deh." Tao terlihat berpikir.

"Sudahlah lupakan!" Chanyeol langsung menuangkan setetes insto pada matanya. Persis seperti tukang ojek (?) #perasaan bukan tukang ojek#.

"Gimana _sunbae_? Apa matamu sudah baikan." Tanya Tao kemudian. Chanyeol pun mengangguk.

"Ayo kita kembali. Bisa-bisa mataku rusak jika harus berlama-lama di sini." Kata Chanyeol.

"_Araseoyo_." Mereka berdua pun beranjak dari taman.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Keesokan harinya, Tao menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menyelipkan setangkai bunga mawar ke dalam tas milik Chanyeol. Dengan rasa malas dan juga perasaan yang semrawut, akhrinya Baekhyun bersedia membantu Tao. Dan pada saat jam istirahat, saat semua murid sedang asyik berada di luar kelas, Baekhyun melaksanakan tugasnya.

Saat Baekhyun diam-diam akan memasukkan bunga itu, tanpa di sadarinya Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Oh, ternyata kau!" katanya yang langsung mengagetkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah. Ia menyembunyikan bunga itu di punggungnya.

"Uhm…Cha…Chanyeol…" ucap Baekhyun kaget.

"Aku sudah mengira itu adalah kau." Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping bangkunya.

"Chanyeol…ini semua…ini semua tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Aku hanya…aku…" Baekhyun menjadi gelagapan.

"Aku tau kau menyukaiku." Kata Chanyeol PD seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun memerah saat mengetahui wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Nah, kan. Wajahmu memerah." Chanyeol sedikit terkikik. Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya yang memerah itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan…ada apa denganku? Kenapa dadaku terasa begitu sesak? Wajahku kenapa sampai memerah seperti ini? Kenapa aku menjadi sangat gugup begini? Tuhan, apa yang aku rasakan saat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan? Apakah aku menyukai seseorang yang di sukai sehabatku itu adalah kesalahan? Tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" batin Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menjauhkan kedua tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia menatap lekat wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau manis Baekhyun…" bisik Chanyeol. 'Deg'. Ia merasa tubuhnya telah di guncang oleh gempa berkekuatan 9,8 skala richter.

"Chanyeol-_ah_…" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Hm?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia memandang gadis di hadapannya kini dengan raut wajah bingung. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, _gwanchanayo_?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit panik.

"Chanyeol-_ah_…" tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Baekhyun-_ah_ _waeyo_?" tanya Chanyeol semakin bingung, sementara Baekhyun terus menangis.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, jangan menangis…" Chanyeol langsung mendekap Baekhyun yang sedang menangis. Ia membelai rambut panjang Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol. Ada perasaan tenang dalam dirinya saat Chanyeol mendekapnya.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah ini sebuah kesalahan atau bukan." Batin Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Tao tanpa sengaja lewat di depan ruang kelas 3-2 dan ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menyesakkan dadanya. Baekhyun, sahabat yang sangat ia percayai, di temukannya sedang memeluk seorang _namja_ yang sangat Tao sukai… Park Chanyeol.

**+-+-+-TBC-+-+-+**

**Baekhyun : Huwweeee T-T gue jahat lah… Maafin **_**oennie**_** eh **_**hyung**_** eh apalah itu Tao… T.T #meluk Tao#**

**Tao : **_**Gwaenchana oennie or hyung**_**… #iklash#**

**Lalla : Aduh, anak yg baik hati deh! o #nyubit pipi Tao gemes#**

**Chanyeol : Haduh~ bahagianya di perebutin **_**yeoja or namja**_** manis! Khekhekhe~**

**Tao & Baekhyun : **_**Playboy**_**!**

**Kris : Tao mau sama **_**gege**_**?**

**Tao : Gak tau nanti Lalla nyuruhnya gimana… #polos#**

**Kris : -_-**

**Huwweee ToT… Gaje gaje gaje! #pundung# **_**Mianhae**_**… #**_**deep bow**_**# Ada yang mau lanjut? Kalo mau di lanjut, **_**comment ne**_**?^^ **_**Gomawo**_** :D **


	2. Chapter 2-END

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Cast : Baekhyun (_Yeoja_), Chanyeol (_Namja_), Huang Zi Tao (_Yeoja_), Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris (_Namja_), and other cast**

**Genre : Romantic, friendship, school life**

**Length : Two shoot**

**Warning! : Genderswitch, ngaco, alur gak jelas, gak mutu, _and_ tomcat #ralat# typo(s) yg pastinya bertebaran di mana-mana**

**_Annyeong_****! ^^ Balik lagi bawa lanjutannya. Moga pada suka yah :D**

**.**

**.**

**This Genderswitch fanfict**

**.**

**.**

**If u hate the genre of this fict or the casts in this fict, please don't read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Baek Lalla Chan Present**

**.**

**.**

**Between Love And Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**Happy read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang aku lihat ini? Ini mimpi kan?" gumam Tao seraya menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Matanya terasa begitu panas. Tanpa di sadari, cairan bening mengalir dari matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu seraya menangis.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari, tiba-tiba saja tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang _namja_ yang berjalan berlainan arah dengan Tao. Tao langsung jatuh terduduk.

"_Gwanchanayo_?" tanya _namja _itu khawatir seraya membantu Tao berdiri.

"_Gwanchana_…" jawab Tao lirih. Saat ia akan pergi, _namja_ itu segera menarik tangannya.

"Kau menangis? Apa yang ternyadi padamu?" tanya _namja_ yang ternyata adalah Kris itu kaget.

"_Gwanchana sunbae_…tidak ada yang terjadi padaku." Jawab Tao lirih seraya masih menundukkan kepalanya. Kris menghela nafas. Dengan gugup dan dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, ia merengkuh wajah Tao agar dapat dengan jelas menatap wajahnya. Tao masih sedikit sesegukan.

"Tao-_ah_…katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Huweee…." Tiba-tiba Tao kembali terisak dan memeluk Kris. Kris sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Tao.

"_Sunbae_…hiks…hiks…" ucap Tao lirih seraya memeluk erat Kris.

"Tao-_ah_, sudahlah jangan menangis…" Kris membelai lembut rambut panjang Tao, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Tao terus menangis.

Kris merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ingin sekali ia selalu seperti ini. Dapat memeluk Tao, menenangkannya, menjadi pelindung baginya. Tapi itu mungkin sangat mustahil menurutnya.

"_Sunbae_…" ucap Tao seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hm?" Kris menatap wajah Tao yang sekarang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"_Gomawo_…" ucapnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kris bingung.

"_Gomawo_…_sunbae_ sangat baik padaku…" lanjutnya. Wajah Kris sentak memerah. Jantungnya semakin memacu detakannya dengan sangat cepat. Ia tiba-tiba saja membeku.

"Kau kenapa _sunbae_?" tanya Tao yang menyadari keanehan pada wajah Kris.

"_A-aniya_…_gwanchana_…" jawab Kris gelagapan. Tao pun membuat ekspresi wajah seakan-akan ia berkata –oh begitu-.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Keesokan harinya, Tao berjalan sendirian menuju sekolah. Ia tidak menunggu Baekhyun seperti biasa. Saat Tao memasuki gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba seorang _yeoja_ memanggilnya dari belakang. _Yeoja_ itu berlari dengan nafas yang terengah-engah menuju Tao.

"_Aish_, kenapa…kau tidak menungguku…hah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Memangnya perlu?" tanya Tao sinis kepada Baekhyun. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kelelahan sendirian.

"_Ya_! Huang Zi Tao! Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun seraya berusaha menyamai langkahnya itu dengan _dongsaeng_nya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu kepada _oennie_." Katanya seraya menghentikan langkahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sinis.

"Apa maksudmu Tao-_ah_? Aku tidak mengerti." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah lagi berpura-pura! Aku sudah tau semuanya! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Jawab Tao sinis. 'Deg', Baekhyun merasa Tao tau apa yang ia dan Chanyeol lakukan kemarin.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Kau masih tidak tau? Kau sudah menusukku dari belakang! Apa itu yang di namakan sahabat? Kenapa _oennie_ tega merusak persahabatan kita yang sudah terjalin selama tiga tahun ini? Kenapa _oennie_ tega mengkhianatiku?" Tao tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. "Aku sudah mempercayaimu. Tapi kau menusukku dari belakang. Mengkhianatiku. Apa kau sebenarnya membenciku huh?"

"Tao-_ah_, aku bisa jelaskan…"

"Sudahlah! Aku muak mendengar semua kata-katamu itu. Mulai hari ini…persahabatan kita…persahabatan kita putus…" kata Tao dengan berat hati. Ia memejamkan matanya saat mengatakan itu.

"Tao-_ah_, _andweyo_! _Andwe_!" ucap Baekhyun seraya menangis. Tao hendak meninggalkannya tapi Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Tao.

"Tao-_ah_, ku mohon, jangan lakukan ini!" Baekhyun terus menangis.

"Lepaskan!" Tao menghentakan tangannya keras sehingga Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya. "Mulai hari ini, dan mulai detik ini juga. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Anggap saja _oennie_ juga tidak pernah mengenalku." Kata Tao kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri. Baekhyun terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia menyesal.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Pada saat jam istirahat, Tao sedang membaca buku di bawah pohon di taman sekolah. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dan duduk 5 meter di samping Tao. Ia merasa sedikit canggung melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia terus membaca bukunya dengan fokus. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi.

_'I sesang hanappunin my friend_

_Naui gippeun naui yeonghon_

_Guereon sojunghameur jikyeogolke_

_Haneure yeongwonhi maengsehae_

_Saranghae chinguya'_

#lirik lagu Girls' Generation-My Best Friend#

Tao terkesiap mendengar lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun menatap Tao lalu melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_'I sesang hanappunin my friend_

_Naui gippeun naui yeonghon_

_Guereon sojunghameur jikyeogalge_

_Haneure yeongwonhi maengsehae_

_Saranghae chinguya_

_Nae salmui seonmuri ya my friend_

_Naui boseog naui gijeok_

_Geureon gamsohameur jikyeogalge_

_Haneure tto hanbeon maengsehae_

_Saranghae chinguya'_

Tao merasa panas mendengar lagu itu. Ingin sekali air matanya itu jatuh membasahi pipinya, tapi ia menahannya.

"Cukup! Tidak bisakah kau bernyanyi di tempat lain? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang belajar?" tanya Tao marah kepada Baekhyun. Tao langsung berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Melihat Tao pergi, Baekhyun langsung mengejarnya.

"Tao-_ah_, ku mohon dengar dulu penjelasanku. Aku tau aku salah. Aku- "

"Oh jadi sekarang _oennie_ sadar? Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa setelah semuanya terjadi, _oennie_ mencoba minta maaf dengan mudahnya?" Tao memutus ucapan Baekhyun dengan omelan. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri terpaku sendiri.

"_Saeng_, kenapa kau tidak mau memaafkanku? Begitu sakitkah hatimu? _Aish_, dasar Baekhyun _pabo_! Tentu saja dia sakit hati! Perempuan mana yang tidak sakit hati jika lelaki yang dia sayang di rebut oleh wanita lain, apa lagi itu adalah sahabatnya! Dasar Baekhyun _pabo_!" Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Pada malam harinya, Tao duduk di kasurnya. Ia mengingat semua masa indahnya bersama Baekhyun. Persahabatan yang mereka jalin selama kurang lebih 3 tahun itu membuat kenangan begitu banyak dan sulit untuk di lupakan. Tao mengingat pertama kali mereka berkenalan di toko buku. Waktu itu Tao sedang membeli novel dengan judul _'The Chronicles Of Narnia' _#haduh, ini cerita fav Lalla ,#abaikan#, dan tanpa di sangka Baekhyun juga sedang membeli novel itu.

Setelah tau bahwa hobi mereka mirip, yaitu bernyanyi, nge-_dance_ dan membaca, mereka menjadi sangat akrab. Apa lagi saat mereka mengetahui bahwa mereka satu sekolah, mereka semakin akrab karena bisa sering bertemu di sekolah. Mereka juga sering jalan-jalan bersama. Mereka sudah seperti saudara pada umumnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan Ny. Huang, _oemma_ dari Tao langsung berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

"Eh, Baekhyun…" ucap Ny. Huang ramah menyambut Baekhyun.

"_Annyeonghaseoyo ahjumma_." Baekhyun membungkuk memberi salam. "Apa Tao-nya ada?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Ada. Dia sedang berada di kamarnya. Kau langsung masuk saja!" perintah Ny. Huang ramah.

"_Ne_ _ahjumma_. Saya permisi dulu." Baekhyun melangkah pergi dari hadapan Ny. Huang dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar Tao di lantai atas. Ny. Huang tersenyum lembut.

"Tao-_ah_…" Baekhyun mengetuk pintu pelan. Tao sentak kaget mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sudah berada di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Tolong buka pintunya…" ucap Baekhyun.

"Mau apa _oennie_ datang ke sini?" tanya Tao kasar tanpa membuka pintu.

"Aku mau minta maaf padamu. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya."

"Buat apa di jelaskan? Semuanya sudah jelas! Lebih baik sekarang _oennie_ pulang saja!" usir Tao kasar.

"_Saeng_, tolong berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya. Terserah kau mau terima atau tidak yang penting aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu." Baekhyun terus mendesak Tao. Merasa tergerak hatinya, Tao pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sinis kemudian kembali duduk di kasurnya tanpa mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

Dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Ia duduk di kursi meja belajar Tao.

"Mau menjelaskan apa?" tanya Tao kemudian seraya memeluk Panpan, boneka panda berukuran besar kesayangannya.

"Uhm…sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf…" ucap Baekhyun seraya menunduk. Tao mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tau kan aku ini perempuan…"

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah memanggil _oennie_ laki-laki?" Tao mengerutkan dahinya tanpa ekspresi.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Uhm, aku harap kau bisa mengerti. Aku juga ingin merasakan yang namanya cinta. Tapi…" ucapan Baekhyun terputus. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Tao tak sabar.

"Aku…aku tidak tau kenapa aku harus menyukai lelaki itu. Entah mengapa aku menjadi egois saat itu…" air mata Baekhyun mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aku lebih mementingkan diriku sendiri. Aku dengan mudahnya melupakanmu waktu itu. Aku menyadari diriku ini jahat, menusukmu dari belakang. Mengorbankan persahabatan kita demi seorang lelaki yang belum tentu lebih baik dari pada dirimu. Aku…aku…aku menyesal Tao. Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku. _Mianhaeyo_…" ucap Baekhyun masih terus menangis. Ia menundukkan kepalanya saat meminta maaf.

Tanpa di sadari, Tao berjalan perlahan menuju Baekhyun yang terduduk di bangku meja belajarnya dan langsung memeluknya.

"_Mianhaeyo oennie_…" ucap Tao lirih seraya menitikkan air mata penyesalannya. Ia merasa ia juga bersalah karena memutuskan persahabatan mereka hanya karena masalah lelaki. Ia merasa dirinya juga egois, lebih mementingkan perasaan diri sendiri dari pada perasaan Baekhyun.

"Tao-_ah_…" Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan membalas pelukan Tao. Mereka berdua berpelukan sambil menangis. Mereka berdua merasa sangat menyesal.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Keesokan harinya pada saat jam istirahat, terlihat Tao dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan berdua seraya bergandengan tangan. Mereka terlihat lebih akrab dari sebelumnya. Tawa ceria menyelingi obrolan mereka. Tiba-tiba grup Chanyeol Cs berhenti di hadapan mereka. Baekhyun dan Tao sentak menghentikan langkah gembira mereka.

"Baekhyun-_ah_…" ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum manis. Ada sedikit perasaan cemburu dalam hati Tao, tapi ia segera membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Lebih baik kita pergi." Bisik Baekhyun kepada Tao. Ia segera menarik lengan Tao untuk mengajaknya pergi. Tapi Tao malah menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"_Oennie_, tidak baik meninggalkan orang yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kita." Tahan Tao. Baekhyun melongo mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Sejak kapan ia menjadi sebijak ini?" pikirnya.

"Pergilah bersama Chanyeol _sunbae_…" katanya. Wajah Chanyeol menjadi senang sementara Baekhyun hanya melongo bingung.

"_Kajja_!" Chanyeol langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju suatu tempat. Baekhyun hanya menurut.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi, Tao merasa sedikit sedih. Kris berjalan mendekati Tao.

"_Gwanchana_?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Tao.

"Eh…uhm _sunbae_…" Tao sedikit kaget dan segera menoleh.

"Kau jangan sedih begitu _chagi_…" ucap Jong In seraya mendekat manja ke arah Tao.

"_Ya_! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Tao itu tidak sudi berdekatan denganmu! Dia hanya mau berdekatan denganku." Kata Sehun PD seraya menarik lengan Jong In agar jauh-jauh dari Tao dan dia bisa leluasa mendekati Tao. Tao dan Kris hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Jong In dan Sehun yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

Tiba-tiba dua orang gadis cantik melewati mereka, 2 gadis itu adalah Luhan dan Kyungsoo, mereka berdua adalah murid kelas 2-5. Sehun dan Jong In segera menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan langsung menatap ke arah punggung kedua gadis itu.

"Jong In, sebagai orang yang baik, aku akan mengalah untukmu. Kau ambillah Tao, aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Sehun kemudian pergi membuntuti kedua gadis tadi. Jong In yang di tinggal menjadi bingung.

"_Ya_! Tunggu aku!" ia akhirnya mengikuti Sehun yang membuntuti kedua gadis tadi. Kris dan Tao hanya tertawa melihat mereka. Tiba-tiba mereka menghentikan tawa mereka dan saling bertatapan.

"_Waeyo sunbae_?" tanya Tao malu.

"_Anni_…" jawab Kris seraya tertawa. Ia kembali menatap Tao.

"Oo _waeyo_?" tanya Tao ikut tertawa.

"_Kajja_!" ajak Kris tiba-tiba seraya menarik lengan Tao.

"Mau kemana _sunbae_?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Sudah ikut saja!"

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Sementara itu di taman sekolah, terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk berdua. Mereka duduk berdekatan. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sentak menjadi kaget.

"Baekhyun-_ah_…" ucapnya lembut. Baekhyun menatapnya, menunggunya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_Saranghaeyo_…" bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Sentak wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ia menatap mata Chanyeol, berusaha melihat kebohongan di mata _namja_ itu. Tapi ia tidak menemukan sedikit pun kebohongan dalam mata _namja _jangkung itu.

"Kau kira aku berbohong?" tanya Chanyeol seakan bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun. "Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Lanjutnya seraya tertawa. Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mengagguk dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya.

"_Gomawo_ Baekhyun-_ah_." Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya lembut. Baekhyun menjadi kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol, tapi dia merasa senang.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Di waktu yang sama di atas atap gedung sekolah, Kris dan Tao sedang berdiri di balkonnya berdua. Kris merasa sangat senang bisa berdiri di samping Tao dengan jarak yang dekat. Ingin sekali ia mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada gadis di sampingnya kini. Tapi dia takut jika saja Tao menolaknya.

Tao menatap Kris seraya tersenyum. Menyadari dirinya di tatap oleh Tao, Kris pun menatap balik ke arah Tao.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kris bingung.

"_Anniya_…" Tao melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Kris dan kembali menatap lingkungan sekolah dari atas atap gedung itu.

Kris merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan Tao yang berada tepat di samping tangannya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Tao menjadi kaget dan langsung menatap Kris.

"_Sunbae_…" ucap Tao pelan.

"Tao-_ah_…" Kris menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Tao. "Mungkin aku mengenalmu baru kemarin. Tapi saat aku melihatmu pertama kali, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatiku. Saat itulah aku merasa aku…aku sudah mulai menyukaimu, aku mulai mencintaimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk memilihku, aku hanya…aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku saja. Aku…aku merasa lega sekarang." Jelasnya.

Tao terdiam, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kris.

"Aku tau. Kau mungkin akan menolakku." Ucap Kris seraya mengangguk.

**Cup**

Tanpa di sadarinya, tiba-tiba Tao mengecup lembut pipinya sekilas. Ia sentak kaget.

"Siapa bilang aku akan menolakmu?" tanya Tao.

"Tao-_ah_…" ucap Kris senang. "_Gomawo_…" ia langsung menarik Tao ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Ne sunbae_…" balasnya seraya tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilku _sunbae_?" tanya Kris seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh, _mianhaeyo oppa_…" wajahnya memerah.

"_Aigoo_, kenapa kau begitu manis eoh?" tanya Kris heran kepada _yeoja chingu_-nya. Wajah Tao semakin memerah.

"Itu membuatku menjadi sangat ingin menciummu." Ucapnya menggoda.

"_Ya_! _Oppa_! Dasar _pervert_!" Tao sedikit malu dengan ucapan Kris barusan. Kris hanya terkikik. Kemudian ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. Tao terkesiap. Saat wajah Kris hanya berjarak 15 centi dari wajahnya, ia segera menutup matanya perlahan.

"Ternyata kau juga ingin ku cium ya?!" goda Kris. Tao sentak membuka matanya.

"_Ya_! _Oppa_! Kenapa kau suka sekali menggodaku?" tanya Tao kesal. Tiba-tiba Kris mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"_Oppa_…" ucap Baekhyun kepada _namja chingu_-nya yang tengah memeluknya.

"Hm?" Chanyeol pun menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu kepadamu."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya coklat dan bunga itu bukan pemberian dariku, tapi itu adalah pemberian dari sahabatku…Huang Zi Tao."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menjadi kaget.

"Apakah…hal ini akan mengubah keputusanmu untuk memilihku?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Karena aku sebenarnya menyukaimu sejak lama, hanya saja aku takut mengutarakannya padamu. Aku hanya diam dan bersifat dingin padamu. Tao…dia hanya ku anggap sebagai adik kelasku saja." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri. Chanyeol pun megangguk mantap kemudian kembali mengecup lembut kening Baekhyun.

"_Omo oppa_!" pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"_Aish_, kenapa aku menjadi se egois ini? Sahabat macam apa aku ini? Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan Tao sama sekali?" rutuk Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari dia! Aku juga mau minta maaf kepadanya." Ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"Tapi kita harus mencarinya kemana?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Kemana ya?" gumam Baekhyun bingung. "Aha! Ke atas atap gedung sekolah. Dia biasanya ada di sana." Kata Baekhyun kemudian.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" mereka berdua beranjak dari taman dan langsung menuju atap gedung sekolah.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka melihat Tao dan Kris sedang berdiri berdua di balkon seraya bergandengan tangan. Terlihat beberapa kali mereka tertawa bersama saat sedang mengobrol.

"_Omo oppa_! Apa mereka sudah berpacaran?" bisik Baekhyun.

"_Molla_. Mungkin saja." Jawab Chanyeol seraya berbisik juga. "Tapi bukannya Tao itu hanya menyukaiku?" Chanyeol mulai menggoda Baekhyun.

"_Ya_! Dasar laki-laki _playboy_!" Baekhyun mendaratkan pukulannya ke punggung Chanyeol.

"Aw! _Chagiya_ sakit!" keluh Chanyeol setengah berbisik.

"Rasakan!"

Tanpa sengaja Tao menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun ada tidak jauh di belakang mereka.

"Eh, _sunbae_…_oennie_…" ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Kris yang mendengar Tao berucap langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Eh Tao…" balas Baekhyun seraya tersenyum gaje.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di situ?" tanya Kris.

"Kami mau mengintip kalian pacaran!" jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Dasar penguntit!" seru Kris dan Tao berbarengan.

"Eh bukan! Kami tidak ingin mengintip kalian!" kali ini Baekhyun yang berbicara. "_Oppa_ kau ini bicara apa sih?!" Baekhyun mengomeli Chanyeol.

"_Chagiya_, jangan marah begitu padaku." Ucap Chanyeol manja.

"_Chagiya_? Apakah kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Tao kaget.

"_Mi_…_mianhae_ Tao-_ah_…" ucap Baekhyun bersalah.

"_Gwanchana oennie_." Ucap Tao bijaksana.

"Lagi pula Tao sudah menjadi milikku." Kata Kris seraya memeluk Tao.

"Eh kalian sudah pacaran ya?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris dan Tao pun mengangguk bahagia.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja _oennie_. Memangnya kapan aku pernah berbohong?" sahut Tao masih dalam pelukan Kris.

"Wah, _chagi _aku juga ingin memelukmu." Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"_Ya_ _oppa_! Kau apa-apaan?" tanya Baekhyun malu seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi Chanyeol malah memeluknya makin erat. Kris dan Tao hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

**+-+-+-END-+-+-+**

**Fiuh #ngelap keringet#R : keringet lu bau acem thor# Akhirnya selesai juga ff gaje Lalla yang satu ini. Maaf kalo emang ini ff sangat sangat gaje. Maklumlah, Lalla masih butuh banyak belajar…**

**Balasan _Review_ :**

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : **_Keren ya? Wkwkwk gomawo XD. Ini udh di lanjut. Baca yah?_

**is0live89 : **_Iya yah, emang sulit utk memilih sahabat or pacar… Di sini udh ada jawabannya chingu… Gomawo… :D_

**creepyJIRA : **_Huhuhu tidaklah… #nangis gaje# gak ada couple TaoKai, Lalla gak suka crack couple… Tao tetep sama si Duizhang Kris :D_

**Jin Ki Tao : **_Wkwkwk Lalla juga ngakak pas bikin adegan itu. Hah? Tukang ya? Kirain tukang ojek? #innocent# Di sini semuanya udh terungkap chingu… gomawo :D_

**GyuniKai7 : **_Uwa… Chingu pernah senasip ama Tao? #meluk chingu# Ini si Kris udah bikin Tao bahagia… Gomawo chingu :)_

**kimhyunshi : **_Wkwkwk chingu ada2 aja. Masa Tao di suruh jodoh ama fan? Nanti di gorok Kris loh… #nakut-nakutin# Makasih udh review ne… . ?docid=29820008_

**Fishy Panda : **_Ini di lanjut… Udh dramatis blm menurut chingu? Kalo menurut Lalla sih belum T-T_

**SooIn : **_Ne ini udh di lanjut… Baca lagi ya…_

**Super Girl : **_Huwaaa! Oemma! Ternyata salah! T^T. Itu udh Lalla ganti sama Chagi, bukan Changi lagi. Gomawo chingu atas pemberitahuannya :D_

**HungryBirds : **_Hahaha, ini udah di lanjut… Happy ending pula… Gomawo :D_

**Im Jinah : **_Hehe, emang Tao ama Kris, Baek ama Yeol kok… Kyungsoo sama Luhan ya? Uhm, udh ketemu kan jawabannya chingu? Hehe… Gomawo udh review :)_

__**Yooooona :** _Hahaha, iya ini BaekYeol KrisTao kok... :)_**  
**

**_Jeongmal gomawo_**** atas sumbangan(?) _review_ dr _chingu_ semua #_bow_# Yang _review_ Lalla do'ain moga sukses ya :D**


End file.
